Gen
|-|Street Fighter Alpha-Street Fighter IV= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary Gen is a character from the Street Fighter series. Debuting in the first Street Fighter game, he is one of the most dangerous characters in Street Fighter lore. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Gen Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: Exact age unknown, but is elderly Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Former Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of various Chinese Martial Arts, Some degree of Soul Resistance (Managed to defend against the Shun Goku Satsu), Some degree of Air Manipulation with the Ryukoha technique Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Matched Akuma blow for blow in Street Fighter Alpha 2) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Akuma) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher Durability: At least City level, likely higher Stamina: Very High (Fought Akuma while gravely ill) Range: Standard melee range, somewhat higher with some of his super moves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Has mastered various Chinese martial arts, and was well regarded as a skilled and untouchable assassin) Weaknesses: Has a fatal case of leukemia, dislikes fighting dishonorably Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Attack Note: Gen has two different stances, those being Crane & Mantis Kung-Fu stances. Each stance has different special moves attributed to it, though this may or may not be a case of gameplay mechanics. (Mantis Style Attacks) * Hyakurenko: Gen launches a flurry of rapid fire thrust strikes. His enhanced version is capable of dealing increased damage. * Gekiro: Gen delivers a sequence of upward kicks, then finishes with a quick roundhouse. * Zan'ei: Gen dashes through his opponent, with his hand positioned in a claw like fashion. If the dash connects, the victim will suffer six hits, and be knocked away. ** Zetsuei: Gen delivers the same dash setup as the Zan'ei, only this time if the initial dash connects, Gen dashes back and forth repeatedly past his opponent with his hand extended, which follows with the opponent suffering a barrage of delayed hits. * Shitenshuu: Gen launches a quick flurry of Hyakurenko strikes, then a pressure point strike. After the strike lands, the opponent takes minor damage every second for about 8 seconds. If the seconds expire before the opponent is able to land a blow, the opponent will be temporarily stunned. ** Shitenketsu: Gen unleashes a quick flurry of Hyakurenko strikes, which if landed, leads to Gen rapidly and repeatedly striking various pressure points on the opponent's body, followed by one to the forehead. (Crane Style Attacks) * Jyasen: Gen curls up into a ball, then repeatedly rolls across the ground, striking the opponent if contact is made, and then follows up with a Crane-style open hand thrust. * Oga: Gen performs a wall jump, then follows up with a diving kick. He can also choose to merely drop from the jump if he wants. * Jyakoha: Gen jumps into the air, locks his legs around the opponent's throat, descends forcefully while spinning at high speeds, then finishes with a couple double foot stomps. ** Ryukoha: A more powerful variant of the Jyakoha, this attack has Gen leap up towards the opponent, perform the Jyakoha, but instead of finishing with the stomp, Gen then leaps into the air, the opponent still subduded, spinning with enough force to generate a cyclone, then sends the opponent flying as Gen descends. * Kouga: Gen delivers 3 diagonal divekicks, followed by a descending vertical kick. ** Teiga: Gen strikes his opponent with a divekick, then delivers multiple rapid dashing divekicks, followed by a vicious divekick to the opponent's chest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Air Users Category:Street Fighter Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7